The third generation
by picc.lover
Summary: Kagome is part of a line of special people, and has the hardest job: protect the key from Onigumo...a lot of people at her school are third gens too, like InuYasha, but they hate each other. Just read it, there's a better one inside.


_A sixteen year old girl clad In brown ankle boots, a long dress of green silk, a pair of work gloves, with a dull knife and something wrapped in her pocket, started to run. The demon chasing after her, Goshinki, wanted the Key. It was her job, as a first generation, to hide it somewhere safe. She ran to the dungeons of Higurashi Castle, down to the bottom seller. Inside the dreary doorway, a small light shone on a worn bow filled with ice. _

_ Knife in hand, she began to stab at the ice, throwing chunks of it in her pale face. She looked behind her, but she knew that Ora was there, watching out. When she made a hole big enough for the key to fit in, she gently placed it there. Dropping snow over it to cover it well._

_ "Kai, are you almost done?"_

_ The girl that dug the hole replied. "Yes, now we must run to InuTashio. Run before Goshinki hears us."_

_ The girl named Kai and Ora, a similarly dressed girl of the same age followed behind. The two of them had been friends since before they can remember._

_ They got to a crossing, and standing in the middle was a man with silver flowing hair. "InuTashio! I've done it!" Yelled Kai from across the lot._

_ The man looked over to her with love and pride. "Well done Kai! So now we may live in peace and start a family together." The man called InuTashio picked Kai up in a loving embrace, ready to start a family and live happily ever after. However, it was not meant to be._

_ A year after they were married, Kai had a six month old human child, when Goshinki came looking for her._

_ He eventually killed her, leaving her daughter for InuTashio. InuTashio found someone else and had a son by the name of Sesshomaru._

The flowing noise of fabric filled the air as a sixteen year old girl I silver flats ran through Higurashi Castle, witch had been maintained through the years. She was looking for the place her great-great-great grandmother had buried the Key. She had to revive the ice barrier around it, with the watchful eyes of Yura, her best friend. It was her job, as a second generation, to put up another barrier for the Key.

With the same knife her great-great-great grandmother used, she crushed some ice from the box, and said a prayer to enhance it.

"Kikyo, are you done yet?" Asked Yura, who was keeping watch.

"Yes, let's get to Sesshomaru." They left the room to outside the castle walls, and found the son of InuTashio. "Sesshomaru, it's done. We can live together now." Kikyo smiled, never more happy in her life.

Sesshomaru smiled, but unlike his father, just kissed her, and Kikyo understood. They left, hoping to find a fairy-tale ending, but it wasn't meant to be.

The demon that had tried to stop her from doing her job, Naraku, slew her, but only a year after she had a human baby.

Sesshomaru got remarried to a girl named Rin, and had a son by the name of Koi, who would receive Gochi, who would receive Chii, who would have InuYasha.

Well, enough of the past, and on with the now. I'm Kagome Higurashi, rightful owner of Higurashi Castle. The two stories you have just read are accounts of what happened to my ansestors of the first and second generation. I'm a third job is to free the Key, and use it against the demon who is after me, Onigumo. I go to high school, and I'm sixteen in the junior year! Let's go juniors. My best friend is Sango, who is a relative of Ora and Yuka.

InuYasha Takahashi is the one mentioned in the above story. Onigumo is the reincarnation of the evil spirit Goshinki who slew Kai, and was reborn as Naraku. Just to clarify, Goshinki was the one who went after Kai, Naraku is the one who went after Kikyo, and Onigumo is the one who is after me. Unlike the past, if he went around trying to kill me in school, he'd be in trouble.

"Kagome! Come on down!" Sango yelled at me from downstairs. She lives with me as my sister. My mom is away at Cancun for a couple of years, something with my past or whatever, and she agreed to let me stay here if Sango stayed with me. Sango has her own mother and father, and sometimes she sleeps over with them for three weeks at a time, without my mother knowing of course, so you know I'm not all evil.

InuYasha Takahashi, however, is. He insults me non-stop, he trips me in gym when I'm about to make a goal when we're on different teams. He's best friends with Miroku, who is Sango's best friend, so I don't act out around her. She doesn't know we hate each other.

"I'm coming Sango! Let me get my book." I always carried a history book with me. It was of the stories and myths of Kai and Kikyo. Some say they were priestesses, others say they were demons. I know none of these are true, because if they were, I would be too.

I came downstairs, and set the table. It's almost Halloween, so Sango decorated the house for her stupid Halloween party on Halloween. She loves it. It's not that I don't, I just am not as enthusiastic as Sango. "Looks good Sango. I almost want to go."

She gave me a look. "Kagome, you know I need you to help me!"

"No, I'm not answering the door."

"Would you help me set up?"

"Weren't Miroku and InuYasha supposed to do that?"

"Miroku bailed out because he doesn't want me to see him until the party starts."

I either tell her about me and InuYasha, or spend time with him. "Fine, but you owe me, and I'm not dressing up."

"I already got you a costume."

"What did you get me?"

She gave me an evil smile. "You'll see."

"If I only set up, why do I need to dress up?"

"Just in case people should show up early."

"You're not going to convince me to go, I don't like most of your friends, you know that."

She gave a sigh. "If you want to come, you know you can."

"Sango, I don't. Let's go, we're going to be late."

She glared at me. "Kagome, you didn't eat anything. You are too busy with that book to do much of anything."

I giggled. "You would be right."

When we got to school, InuYasha and Miroku were waiting on Sango. Just Sango. InuYasha and I have an agreement, so neither of our friends know.

"Sango! About time." Said Miroku. He hugged her, rubbed her butt, and got slapped.

"Why am I still your friend?" She rolled her eyes. "Hey InuYasha. Are you still helping me with the party on Saturday?"

"Yeah, I am. How's it going Sango?"

"I'm good. I'd be better if Miroku would keep his hands to himself."

Miroku was rubbing his cheek. "What can I say, it has a mind of its own." He laughed nervously. "Where are our manners? How are you Kagome?" He reached over for a hug, but I kicked him on the thigh."

"Good. You?" I always gave short, curt answers when InuYasha was around.

Miroku laughed. "Fine, thanks." He looked over to Sango. "Shall we go to class Sango?" They started walking together to class. InuYasha and I stared after them. Before he could turn to me and start, I walked the other way through the back end, where a group of people were waiting on me.

"Yo Kagome! What's shaking, babe?" Yelled Koga from across the lot. He was the track captain. Ayame, his secret admirer, was captain of the soccer team. I am captain of the volleyball team.

"Hey Koga! What's happening? What have you been up to?" We did our little handshake thing that we've done since kindergarden.

He laughed. "Not too much trouble I don't think." He gave me a grin with fangs.

"Hey Ayame, what's been up with you?" We did a little handshake thing.

"Way too much trouble from your perspective."

"You should cool it with that, or you might not even make the team this year." I laughed. I heard Koga growl next to me. "What's wrong Koga?"

"That stupid baseball captain." He was talking about InuYasha. He was the school's best baseball player.

"Koga, behave." Ayame told him.

"It's so hard though. He treats Kagome like crap, and I'm not going to stand for it any longer."

"Koga, I can handle myself with him. You don't need to worry."

He looked at me with sincere eyes. "Kagome, I don't like the way he speaks down to you, it needs to stop."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the crap caps." InuYasha calls us the crap caps because our teams are better then his. His team hasn't won a game in a while. "Busy hunting down love lifes because Kagome can't find one?" I was about to speak, but Koga beat me to it.

"We can because our teams actually win games, unlike yours. When was the last game you won? Never." Koga slung an arm around my and Ayame's shoulders. Normally, InuYasha doesn't show how mad he is at Koga, but today was different. He went off. I can't remember all of what he said, but Koga felt he needed to let go of Ayame to wrap both of his arms around me. InuYasha seemed to get madder at this, and kept going. Koga shifted so the he was standing protectively in front of me.

"Listen Mutt, don't even think about getting near Kagome." Said Koga in a challenging voice.

InuYasha gave a hard laugh. "As if, who would want to touch her?" He scoffed.

Koga smirked. "Really? Then why did you get madder when I hugged her back there? Perhaps you like her." Koga raised his eyebrows, knowing he'd won this fight.

InuYasha turned red from anger (I hope), and left. Once he was out of ear-shot, we all laughed. "Koga, what is wrong with you?" Joked Ayame while wiping a tear from her eyes.

"Ahh, I don't even know anymore." Laughed Koga. "Did you see his face?" We all laughed harder.

"Who could stand to!" I laughed.

This made them laugh harder, if at all possible. The bell rang overhead, and Koga walked me to class. We said goodbye to Ayame, and I jumped on his back.

He grunted from the surprise. "What did you do that for?" He wrapped his arms around my legs to support me.

"I'm too lazy to walk to class, and you, my fuzzy wolf boy, are like a swing that carries me places."

He laughed. "Alright, but only because I may need a favor later on."

"You know you can ask me anything, and this is like the thousandth time I've ridden on your back, duh."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so."

I had to duck my head when Koga got to the room. He carried me to my seat, where InuYasha could see.

InuYasha smirked. "Too lazy to walk on your own again Kagome? Is she too much for you, wolf?"

"You're either calling her fat or me weak, and since Kagome is the opposite of fat, you must be calling me weak. In response to the comment-sorry. Are my words too big for your small brain? Well, okay then. You couldn't hold her up for this long if you wanted to because you're so weak."

That started it. Those two fought in class for five minutes, with me still in the air. Our teacher walked in then.

"Koga, InuYasha, why are you fighting this time? And why is Kagome on your back Koga?" This poor man.

"InuYasha called me weak, so I just did the same."

"No, I called Kagome fat."

"InuYasha, it is not nice to lie. Kagome is not fat, nor is Koga weak." The teacher closed his eyes and shook his head.

"You're so weak, you probably couldn't even hold Kagome." Challenged Koga.

InuYasha got a look on his face than neither Koga or I liked. Koga was getting me off his back when InuYasha ran at an inhuman speed and grabbed me. Instead of flinging me on his back, he threw me over his shoulder.

"InuYasha, put me down."

"No way. You let that thing hold you, you should be grateful that I'm even touching you."

Just so you know, Sango and Miroku don't have this homeroom. "Because he isn't discusting, you however, are. Put me down now!" I started kicking my feet to get him to let me go, but it didn't work.

"Stop kicking your feet stupid girl."

I did. "'Stupid'? InuYasha, my GPA is higher that your batting average."

I heard him give an evil laugh. "That really isn't what you want to say to me. Say Koga, how fast are you?"

Koga growled at him. "I'll answer that when you put Kagome down."

"Let's play a game, shall we. Now, what should we play? I know! Let's play Watch-As-Kagome-Is-Suspended-From-The-Top-Of-The-Roof-by-InuYasha-who-is-laughing-as-Koga-tries-to-stop-me. Yeah, that sounds like fun."

Koga's and my eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare, InuYasha Takahashi." I said in his dog ear.

He moved me so he was carrying me bridal style. "You want to bet?" He took off running towards the roof.

"InuYasha!" I tried getting our of his hold, but his arms were wrapped tightly around my arms and legs. "Ahhhhhh!" I screamed.

"Shut up, girl."

"Not until you put me down! Why would you want to throw me off the roof!"

He scoffed. "I don't want to throw you off the roof. I will if I have to though."

He kept running. I was actually afraid of him right now. I've never been truly afraid of him, until now that is. He busted open the door to the roof, and jogged to the edge. Koga came up right as InuYasha took my wrist.

"Takahashi!" Yelled Koga.

"Oh, you want this?" He gestured to where he held me captive. "Come and get it." He dropped me from the bridal style, and hung me over the edge of the roof by my wrists. Just to prove how strong he was, and he is strong, he dangled me off the edge like a human would dangle yarn in front of a cat. "She's over here."

"Put her back up here, Takahashi." Koga started to walk towards us. InuYasha loosened his grip on my wrist, causing me to slide a little. I screamed. We were so high up, if he let me go, I would suffer some pretty bad damage.

Koga's eyes went from angry beyond belief, to concerned. "Kagome!" He turned to InuYasha. "Put her back up here, or so help me, I will rip your lungs out of your chest, and feed them to you." Koga was visibly seething.

InuYasha's grip on my wrist tightened again, and he dangled me off the side again. "Nope. Not until you admit that I'm stronger than you, and better looking, and just all around better than you." He grinned and shook me over the edge again. "Unless you want the ever so lovely Kagome to become a big pile of blood and bones." He loosened his grip more than before, and I almost fell. I grabbed his hand with the hand that wasn't in his.

"InuYasha, please, just put me back, please!" I begged him. "Please, just let me up." I didn't dare say 'let me go', because he would let me go right over the edge. "Please."

InuYasha gave me a look that I didn't recognize. He sighed, and grabbed my waist for the extra support. My feet touched the ground, and I was still pressed against InuYasha.

"Sorry." He whispered in my ear. He let me go, and I ran to Koga. He opened his arms, and I ran right into them. Koga hugged me to him tightly as if he could erase what just happened.

"It's okay Kagome, it's okay. You're safe now, no one's gonna hurt you as long as I'm here." He rubbed soothing circles on my back. We stayed like that for a while. InuYasha was still there, looking over at us.

When Koga let go of me, InuYasha said something. "A word with Kagome, alone, please." He looked hard at Koga.

"No way in hell Mutt-face! You just dangled her off the roof, and you want to talk to her alone?"

"That was in offence to you, I have nothing against her, I just need to talk to her alone."

I patted Koga's arm. "It's okay. I know what this is about." I gave him a reassuring smile. He looked at me, then glared at InuYasha. He turned on his heel, leaving the two of us alone on the roof. My soft smile turned into a hard glare. "What was that? Do you want Koga to kill you?"

He sighed. "I know I crossed a line, but hey, dude likes you, and that's his weakness. Anyway, you know about the agreement."

"I know. You don't want me to say anything about you nearly throwing me off a roof just to get back at someone. Yeah, I figured as much." I rolled my eyes at him.

He relaxed some. "Sorry about that, I just get competitive sometimes."

I scoffed at him. "Sometimes?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, I know. Come here."

"I am right here."

He rolled his eyes. He walked towards me, and pulled me in for a bear hug. "I am so sorry that you had to go through that. I don't know what came over me."

I didn't know how to respond to his sudden PDA. Wait, InuYasha would never ever dare to hug me, he hates me too much. I shoved him away, and he looked baffled. "What?"

"Arata formularul de adevarata ta!" I yelled at the fake InuYasha. It was a chant from Romania meaning "reveal your true self. Smoke came rolling off of his back and skin, and he transformed into Onigumo.

"Trying to kill me by using InuYasha to get close to me? Why did you stop when you could've thrown me off the roof!"

Onigumo gave a harsh chuckle. "Because, Koga knew all along that InuYasha didn't have the guts to throw you off the roof, so I stopped. Nice Romanian incantation there."

"Thank you. Now, where is InuYasha?"

He began to float away off the roof and into the clouds. "Use one of those Romanian spells of yours why don't you?"

With that he floated away from me and off to who knows where. "Arata locatia reala a oricine caut." I chanted, meaning 'show me what I wish to see'. Suddenly, a large mirror appeared in front of me. It showed a sleeping InuYasha in the school's basement, looking weak.

I jumped off the roof, using the stairs of course, and ran to the basement. I reached the door, but it was locked. I kicked the door open with my foot, and it swung open. The stairwell was dark, and I think that I heard something drip onto the stairs. I ran down them in the dark. I got to another door, where there was a dim light coming from the bottom crack. I opened the door, and inside the dim room was the real InuYasha, on his side. He looked up at me, his mouth taped, his eyes brightened up. He started squirming around in his binds.

I rolled my eyes. "Calm down, dog boy. I'm right here." I bent down to untie him, and the second his hands were undone, he got the tape off his mouth.

"Well, what took you so long!" He yelled in my face.

I stared back dumbfounded. "Excuse me? You're the one who go into trouble, not me. It's not my fault that you are no match for Onigumo, that's your own fault."

"Please, as if that fool could beat me."

I gave him a skeptical look. "Then why am I down here untieing you right now?"

He got a look on his face. "Just hurry up and get the magic off my feet."

I scoffed. "Not until you say 'please'."

"Please untie me from this magic bond. Better?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Much, thank you." I kept untying him. Onigumo used some sort of binding spell to keep him here, one that only I could break. "There. Do you feel better?"

He rubbed his wrists. "Yeah, thanks." He looked down to the wrist Onigumo used to swing me over the side of the roof. "What happened when I was gone?"

"How long have you been down here?"

"From after you walked away from me this morning. After that, I was out."

"Onigumo challenged Koga in first period. Koga had me up in the air on his back, and he told Koga that he could hold me longer, so he took me off of Koga's back, and threw me over his shoulder. Then Onigumo asked Koga how fast he was, and said something about a swing Kagome off the roof game or something. He took off running to the roof, and swung me off the side and held me by the wrist." I smiled at the end of it.

InuYasha gave me a look. "I know I hate you and stuff, but how are you feeling? That seems like you've been through a rough morning."

"I'm fine. You? Seems like he got the rope pretty tight."

He gave a small laugh. "Yeah, I'm good." He kept on laughing.

"What is so funny?"

"Just that we hate each other, but we're asking about each other's physical wellness. That just seems a little ironic, doesn't it?"

"No. Not at all." I said, completely deadpan.

His smile faded. "We should get back to class."

"Yeah, we should."

We  
walked back up the stairs, and stopped at a corner when InuYasha heard his name being called by Hitomi, a girl that is obsessed with him.

"And he totally just grabbed her and ran to the roof with her. She had better not have made a move on him, or she's going to regret it." She said.

I've never liked her anyway, but this just justified my reasons more. "Hitomi, calm down. He's not even dating you."

"So, I like him, that's close enough."

InuYasha leaned down to my ear. "The feeling isn't mutual at all." He shivered and I felt it because of the proximity.

"Back off." I whispered behind my shoulder.

He silently chuckled behind me. "Shut up and listen."

"I mean, she already has Koga, why does she need him too. I overheard him and Miroku talking about her and how he wished he knew her better. I mean, why can't she let someone else have him? She doesn't need everyone in the school." Hitomi gave a frustrated grunt.

"Hitomi, calm down." Said one of her friends, Mae. (**a/n those of you who watch Avater the Last Airbender will know her**) Mae was more calm and collected than Hitomi. She's more calm than anyone I know.

"Mae, shut it. You have no idea what heartbreak is because you can't feel. Now, if you can't be supportive of me in this time of need, then I don't think we should be friends anymore." Then Hitomi started to fake cry. I turned slightly and made a gagging motion to InuYasha, and he chuckled softly.

"We should get going." He leaned over and whispered into my ear. "You'll come running out like you're running from me, and then I'll come back all calm and sexy like I do."

I nodded swiftly, and started running. The plan would've worked perfectly, if Hitomi hadn't tripped me and made me fall.

"Oops. So sorry about that Higurashi. Maybe you should look before you run off with InuYasha next time."

I'm sure I was visibly seething right now. "Well, maybe if Onigumo hadn't captured him, changed his appearance to make himself look like InuYasha, fly away to the roof with me, and swung me off the roof, maybe we wouldn't be in this situation right now."

She looked thoughtful. "So, that wasn't InuYasha that took you?"

I gave her a look that screamed 'duh', and opened my mouth. "Yes. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to go see someone about this." I got up and brushed past her into my classroom.

However, before the door closed, I heard her say, "Oh, hey InuYasha. Heard you went through a rough time with Onigumo today. How are you?"

"So, you don't think that a lowly half-bread like me is a challenge for Onigumo?"

The door shut right then, but not before I heard her stutter. I looked around and found Koga, who was sitting with his back to the door, with Ginta, who was trying to calm Koga down.

As I got closer, I could hear more of the conversation. "She's okay Koga. She can handle herself with InuYasha, and it's you he was mad at, not her. You have nothing to fear." He looked up at me. "In fact, she's here."

Koga's head shot up, and he whirled around to face me. "Kagome!" He raced over and hugged me. "I was worried about you." He said into my hair.

I giggled a little. "I know." I pulled back. "Let's sit down for the few minutes we have left of this class."

He smiled and complied.

**Alright. So, what do you think so far? I want to know how you like it, so review!**


End file.
